Freaks
by L. Valliere
Summary: Integra e Alucard envolvidos num mistério sobrenatural deixado por Celas, onde cada pista mostra cada vez mais a forte ligação entre eles
1. Varlett

Esta fic é dedicada a alguém que eu considero muito especial. É também para a comemoração de uma data importante.

Lorian espero que goste, pois fiz com muito amor.

Capítulo 1 – " Varlett"

Depois do estrondoso ataque a Organização, muitas coisas mudaram, talvez para pior, mas que com certeza teriam de acontecer algum dia.

Alucard estava entediado.

Sir Integra estava bem, mas, depois do tempo presa ela estava "cansada".

A mansão estava em reformas. Os exércitos, substituídos, recrutados novamente.

- Onde está Alucard, Walter?

- Senhor Alucard está em seus aposentos. Deseja algo sir Integra?

- Não. Tenho de falar com ele. Avise-o.

- Sim, senhora.

Porque sir Integra está tão estranha? O que será que ela tem a falar para Alucard?

Ela encontrava-se em seu escritório resolvendo coisas da Hellsing, coisas que nem quero saber o que é. Sentiu que Alucard a observava. De fato, ele o fazia.

- Minha mestra. Soube que desejava falar comigo. Resolveu aceitar meu pedido?

- Não diga asneiras Alucard. Chamei-o para mostrar-lhe uma coisa. Olhe:

Uma carta. Nela escritas coisas á mão. Uma anotação simples.

- Era de Celas. Estava nas coisas dela. Direcionada a você. Que tipo de relacionamento você tinha com ela? Diga-me!

Sorriso sarcástico. Típico.

- Nada que precise saber. Deseja ler a carta?

Ela tomou de sua mão. Leu.

Mestre,

Esperei para dizer-te há tempos o que eu havia estudado. Custei a crer, mas temo que posso estar certa.

Sabei o sentimento que está em meu coração. Agradeço pelos ensinamentos que me passaste, foram preciosos. Sinto por dizer-te que ao ler esta carta saberás que não os soube honrar. Sinto muito.

Estudei por mim mesma a razão da criação dos falsos vampiros. Comecei por curiosidade, mas era mais do que eu podia imaginar e por isso cheguei mais longe do que podia.

Mestre, quero que sigas meus passos e termine o que eu não consegui terminar.

Não sei se o fará e não estarei por perto para pedir-lhe. Apenas faça isso, pois eu sei que uma palavra vai fazer-te se interessar por todo o tempo que gastei.

"Varlett".

- Porque ela se intitulou Varlett? Que carta vazia é essa? Qual palavra ela se referia?

- Perguntas...

- Responda-as Alucard! Sua mestra manda! Por acaso o nome dela era Varlett?

- Não, não era.

Sozinha. Integra enfureceu-se por ser deixada sozinha novamente por Alucard. Então, ela mesma foi descobrir isso.

- Quero que pesquisem! Tragam-me tudo que atende pelo nome Varlett! Agora!

Sentou-se. Estava cansada, mas sabe? Não sei porque ela estava tão curiosa com relação a esse assunto. Nem ela deve saber. Deve ser porque envolve Alucard...

- Então ele está aqui... – Riu – Já imaginava. Alucard caminhou até sumir na escuridão.

- O QUÊ? Mandei vocês pesquisarem e tudo que me trazem é ISSO? – Bateu com força ma mesa – Uma maldita marca de relógio!

Bom, acho que não era exatamente o que ela procurava.

Integra agora se preparava para dormir. Jogou-se na cama, talvez pensando no que faria com tantos problemas. Alucard fez-lhe uma visita.

- Integra, minha mestra. Por que está curiosa?

- Eu quero saber o que significa aquela carta de Victoria para você! E vou descobrir a qualquer custo!

- Mulheres... Seus ciúmes... Nunca mudam nem com tantos séculos.

- Saia Alucard! Quero ficar sozinha! – Alucard saiu. – "O que ele quer dizer com mulheres não mudam nunca? Quer dizer que ele já teve uma mulher?".

A esses pensamentos, Integra dormiu.

Amanheceu.

Integra levantou-se. Parou, pensou. O que faria hoje? Tentaria resolver mais uma parte desse mistério?

Olhou para a foto de seu pai. Se ele estivesse lá com ela agora, não seria tão difícil. Olhou, olhou, como nunca tinha olhado antes. Até que...

- Walter! Abra o quarto de meu pai! – "Esse quarto ainda está como quando ele esteve aqui". – Abriu a gaveta, revirou algumas roupas ainda intactas. Até achar o que procurava.

Um relógio.

- Um relógio! O relógio de meu pai! Como nunca tinha visto isso antes?

Ela analisava esse relógio durante todo o seu tempo livre. Qual seria o objetivo de Integra?

- Pelo que conheço de relógios, esse é muito pesado para um relógio de bolso. É também muito grosso. Não me parece ser tão antigo a ponto de ser grosseiro assim. Suas cores não são condizentes umas com as outras. E olhando bem me parece que ele é frágil... Se cair provavelmente partirá em dois.

- Sir Integral. Permita-me. – Walter tomou o relógio de sua mão gentilmente e... Jogou-o no chão. Assim como Integra previra, ele se partiu em dois.

- Walter! Explique-me porque fez isso!

- Apenas olhe. - Ela o fez. O relógio estava em duas metades finas. Dentro dele saíra algo. Uma chave.

Esta chave era de ouro. Nela estava gravado algo. "Lirium"

- O quarto de minha mãe. Obrigada Walter. Como sabia?

- Eu apenas achei que as duas metades eram encaixadas. Não tinham a mesma cor e o seu peso era demasiado. De relógios, lady, eu entendo.

- Foi de grande ajuda. Agora vou resolver isso por mim mesma.

O quarto da mãe de Integra estava trancado desde que ela morrera. Ninguém sequer o abriu. Apenas pela razão de que o pai de Integra escondera a chave. A chave em seu relógio era a que abria o quarto. Lirium era o apelido de sua mãe quando jovem, por muito ser bela, era comparada a um lírio por sua pureza e delicadeza. Lembrou-se dessas histórias que seu pai lhe contava.

A chave virou lentamente e a porta se abriu. O quarto era revestido de poeira, escuro. Abriu as cortinas. A luz invadiu o local e se espalhou. Integra pôde ver tudo que pertencia a sua mãe. Seu espelho, cama, seus perfumes, uma carta, até mesmo seus vestidos dentro do guarda-roupa com uma porta aberta.

O tinha afinal tudo a ver com a carta de Celas? Nada parecia fazer sentido. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora. Apenas aproveitou esse momento. Pegou a carta, abriu-a. Assoprou a poeira. Leu-a.

À minha amada Lirium

Amo-te além de todas as forças desta alma. Apenas desejei vida eterna ao teu lado, assim como não o quisestes ao meu. Estarei aqui quando desejardes voltar. Mas sabei, ainda que a ame mais do que pude imaginar, seria fraco, e não poderia te proteger. Agora que o posso, porque se afastastes de mim? Não esperava que reagisses assim. Espero arduamente até a sua volta e espero assim voltar a ser como éramos antes.

Amada minha, não abomine minha criação. Não abomine quem eu sou. Amor por ti sempre sentirei. Sinto agora as conseqüências de não tê-la comigo.

Não me aflijo, pois sei, nossas almas estarão unidas e assim sempre será.

Amor em ti.

Varlett

- Esta carta não era de meu pai? – Integra assustou-se. – Quem foi esse Varlett? Será que minha mãe foi algo dele?

Sim, Integra... Sua mãe fez coisas que você nunca imaginaria... Nunca...

Acabou o cap!

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro cap. Mesmo que tenha sido estranho, ruim, etc... Vai melhorar com o tempo. Um mistério só é melhor depois que já se conhece os personagens, não é?

Bom, espero que gostem. Please, deixem críticas .

Beijos.

P.S. Espero que tenha gostado minha filha amada. Lori, quando precisar, estarei aqui.


	2. Compromisso

Capítulo 2 – "Compromisso"

A carta lida por Integra foi o que mais a envolveu nesse mistério. Queria saber o porquê de seu pai nunca falar de sua mãe. O que ele escondia dela?

- Alucard! Alucard! Onde está você? – Clamava.

- Estou aqui.

- Pois bem. Quero que me responda. O que quis dizer com "mulheres não mudam nunca"?

- Nada.

- Não aceito esta resposta! Quero saber. E também, quem era Varlett? Minha mãe tinha alguma ligação com ele, preciso saber.

- Sua mãe? Era por acaso sua mãe Lirium?

- Como sabe o apelido de minha mãe? Você a conheceu?

- Conheci sua mãe. Muito bem.

- Muito bem? Como assim? Ajude-me Alucard... Por favor.

- É a primeira vez que a ouço pedir "por favor". Bem, irei ajudá-la. Deixe-me explicar umas coisas do passado.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Estavam no século XIX. Num dia frio de outono. As folhas caíam com o bater dos ventos e uma jovem dama caminhava entre elas._

_Seus passos graciosos apressaram-se ao encontro de um homem que a esperava embaixo de uma grande árvore._

_- Sinto a demora._

_- Tudo bem, não está atrasada. Adiantei-me._

_- Para onde vamos?_

_- Vamos iniciar com a vista do da torre central, depois vamos às lojas e aos parques, por fim, veremos o pôr-do-sol no alto da montanha. Gostaste?_

_- Adorei. Fostes ti que planejou isso?_

_- Especialmente._

_Caminharam para a torre, grande, linda. Subiram e de lá viam todos os lugares e pessoas ao redor. O vento balançava os cabelos loiros da dama que segurava seu delicado chapéu. O homem ao seu lado a olhou. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os dele e essa troca transmitiu todo o amor reprimido._

_Depois de descerem andaram pelo parque, compraram lembranças nas lojas e o dia estava acabando._

_Estavam no alto da montanha, a vista do rio proporcionavam-lhes uma visão perfeita da cidade e tão famoso pôr-do-sol que estava a chegar._

_Quando a tarde estava acabando, o casal aconchegou-se abaixo de uma árvore e acompanharam juntos._

_- Preciso contar-lhe algo importante. – Falou com tom de tristeza._

_- Já imagino o que seja. Foi por isso que me trouxe aqui não foi? – Ele a olhou espantado. – Não importa, foi um dia muito agradável._

_- Como deve imaginar, terminei meu invento. E agora preciso testá-lo. Mas ninguém quis se comprometer a me ajudar. Testarei por mim mesmo._

_- Era mesmo o que eu pensava... Sei que não poderei impedi-lo, mas ainda temo sua vida. Já não basta ter meu pai ameaçando-o, ainda arriscas sua vida por uma crença cega e infundada?_

_- Acredita-me! Criaturas da noite vagueiam pela cidade, e atacam pessoas sugando-lhes o sangue! Esperava que pelo menos acreditasse em mim, Lirium._

_- De certa forma eu o faço. Meu amor por ti permite tudo, Varlett, tudo._

_- Creio que breve somente possamos nos ver a noite._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ Alguns meses depois §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Era uma noite fria, porém calma. Ele esperava pela dama ainda não atrasada. Olhava para a lua brilhante. Ouviu um barulho de passos, achou que ela finalmente veio ao seu encontro. "Ela marcou esse encontro, deve ter algo importante para me contar" Pensou._

_Os passos eram calmos e tentavam ser silenciosos, impossível, pelas folhas secas que formavam o caminho. E dentre a escuridão surgiu um homem._

_- Então se encontra com minha filha as escondidas? Vampiro maldito! Amaldiçoada seja toda sua raça!_

_O homem tirou de seu bolso uma arma._

_- Jamais deixarei sua maldição cair sobre minha família!_

_Atirou. Mas como o esperado, nada aconteceu. Varlett agora não tinha outra escolha, seu instinto dizia que ele deveria atacar todo aquele que representasse perigo á sua existência._

_Muitos outros homens com tochas, lanças, estacas, apareceram cercando-o._

_Ela ouviu seu grito de dor. Sabia o que isso simbolizava._

_- Varlett... Adeus._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Conte esta história direito! Como minha mãe pode ter amado um vampiro? O que aconteceu? Como você sabe dessa história?

- Terá de descobrir sozinha.

- Alucard! – Desapareceu na escuridão – Então terei de descobrir sozinha não é?

As pistas que reuniu até agora eram: Um relógio com a hora errada. Uma chave. Uma carta.

O que tudo isso tem a ver com Varlett? Victoria? Com a mãe de Integra?

- Muito bem, vamos analisar os fatos: Uma carta de Victoria dizia que ela pesquisava a origem dos Freaks. Também chamava Alucard ao caso com o nome Varlett. Varlett é o nome da marca de relógio de meu pai. Que continha a chave escondida para o quarto de minha mãe, cujo amante um dia também se chamou Varlett. Não faz sentido algum. – Pensou que talvez a história de Alucard fizesse algum sentido nesse mistério. – Na história de Alucard, Varlett diz ter concluído uma invenção. Que invenção poderia ser essa? E se ele era um vampiro, porque andava a luz do dia? E o que ele tem a ver com a criação dos Freaks? Espera... A não ser que tenha sido ele que...

- Muito bem Integra, sabia que chegaria na resposta.

- Então foi Varlett que criou o chip? Ele criou os Freaks? – Alucard sorriu malicioso. – Victoria descobriu isso? Quero mais pistas! Como posso chegar a algum lugar assim? – Jogou tudo que havia na mesa ao chão. – Saia Alucard.

Agora ia tentar juntar as peças desse quebra-cabeça.

- Para sabermos o que aconteceu é melhor ir ao local do crime. Mas há tantos lugares que possuem torres... Como posso saber onde isso aconteceu? Droga! – Sentou-se. – O relógio de meu pai! Ele marca uma hora diferente!

O relógio de sua sala marcava 6:28. O relógio de seu pai marcava 7:28. Uma diferença de uma hora. Que lugar do mundo tinha esse fuso horário?

Paris e Berlim. Analisando que no século XIX a Alemanha estava passando por problemas, não era possível que sua mãe estivesse lá. A torre que ele viram era provavelmente a Torre Eiffel! Ótima conclusão. Mas será que está certa?

Estava tudo planejado. Walter cuidaria das coisas por uns tempos enquanto Integra viajaria para Paris e Berlim. Era na verdade perda de tempo viajar para duas cidades, tinha de decidir ou saber qual delas era. Não havia ninguém a quem perguntar e era orgulhosa de mais para pedir a Alucard. E ele poderia saber?

Apenas uma pessoa sabia da resposta.

Antes de Integra se deitar, Alucard apareceu das sombras. Sentou-se olhando fixamente e sorrindo.

- Porque não pergunta à policial? Tenho certeza, ela te dará mais pistas, se assim o quer. Afinal ela descobriu. Já olhou nas coisas dela? Seria uma boa idéia.

- Não me faça de idiota! As coisas dela ainda não foram retiradas. Ainda não tivemos tempo. E sabe muito bem porque não posso perguntar a Victoria!

Sim, há mesmo uma razão para que Integra não possa perguntar a Celas. Simplesmente porque Celas Victoria está morta.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Oi! Demorou, mas tá aqui o segundo capítulo. Desculpem se foi sem graça, mas o caso da mãe da Integra tinha de ser esclarecido. No próximo capítulo vai ter mais ação.

Obrigada por lerem.

Agradeço muito as reviews. Realmente ajudam.

Até mais.

_Adriana Paiva_: Obrigada por ler . E suas perguntas serão respondidas ao longo da fic. Espero que goste. Kiss

_Shakinha_: Varlett era mesmo o nome dele. Mas ainda tem muitas coisas a acontecer por aqui. Obrigada por ler. Beijos


End file.
